BABIES' Day Out!
by blazingeyes
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about how Kobasen gets stuck in the past because Ueki accidentally activated a time machine Wanko made. Kobasen has to baby sit Ueki and his friends ... who have turned into babies! Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. I decided to do a Law of Ueki one. Especially so I could trouble Kobasen.**

**Kobasen: WHY ME???!!!**

**Mori: Cause you're so stupid, stupid!**

**Ueki: Hey! He's not _that _bad!**

**Mori: (rolls her eyes) Anyone's better than_ you _Ueki!**

**Me: Well anyway! Just like to say that I DO NOT own Law of Ueki, Ueki, Mori, Sano, Rinko, Wanko, Kobasen, or any of the characters.**

Kobayashi (aka Kobasen) heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down on a bench, far, far away from that crazy idiot Inumaru…

_Man does he drive me nuts! _Thought Kobasen as he recalled Wanko trying to show him a 'time machine' that he had made. Kobasen snorted. _Yeah right, and next the dinosaurs are gonna come back to life…_

'KOBAYASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Kobasen groaned. _I can't believe he found me so quickly!_

'All right Wanko, what is it now?' he asked.

'Koba_yashi_! You just gotta try my time machine. I really did make it I swear!'

_Yeah sure you did._ Kobasen rolled his eyes.'Ummm. How bout later huh? I've got some…er… work to do.'

Kobasen tried to quickly sneak away but Wanko was too fast for him.

'Ohhhhhhhhhh! No you don't!' he said and started to tickle Kobasen under the armpits: the place where he was most ticklish. 'Ok! Ok! What do you want?' Kobasen gasped as Wanko finally stopped tickling him. Wanko beamed and replied 'Just step into this wonderful contraption of mine and you can go to the past or the future, whichever you like. Also, you needn't always go to _your _past or future. You could even _change _that person's past or future, so you better be careful. But, you can only stay there for a specific amount of time. If you exceed that amount, you will be stuck there, FOREVER!!!!!'

Kobasen sweat dropped. _Why are there so many darn conditions? Why couldn't he have made it simpler huh? Idiot. Just like him to do some crazy experiment and ask _ME _to test it out. _

'Right, I think you can step inside now. Where do you wanna go, the past or the future?'

'KOBASEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There ya are pal! I was looking all over for you!!!!!!' Ueki Kousuke came running up, followed by a blue-haired girl called Mori Ai who was purple in the face from screaming at Ueki so much. Following them were two teenage kids, a boy and a girl called Sano Seichiiro and Rink Gerard who were bickering over something.

_And I thought things couldn't get worse. This just isn't my day! _Kobasen braced himself for the worst. Mori stopped in front of him, pointing an accusing finger at his face and said, 'Kobasen! This is your entire fault! If you hadn't disappeared like that, Ueki wouldn't have dragged us along to find you. Come to think of it, there are a lot of things that are your fault! Like, you going to hell, me getting a power, me joining the battle game, me almost getting KILLED by that crazy anon, me…' and went on narrating a list of things that were Kobasen's fault. Ueki meanwhile, started eating his lunch at breakfast time, as was his habit. Sano and Rinko started bickering about something else. Wanko continued to screw some nuts on his time machine.

_Maybe I can sneak away, _thought Kobasen as he gently tried to make an escape for the second time that morning. But Mori, who was worse than Wanko, grabbed him back and started ANOTHER lecture on how he kept doing the same mistakes again and again and again. Somehow, Ueki happened to spot the time machine and point it out to everyone. When he heard that Wanko had made it himself…he actually believed it!

(Note: Kobasen's suspicions had been proved right. Wanko had not made the time machine himself. duh! He had actually picked it up from a scientist's lab, not able to resist the urge to keep the time machine. Some people have started a rumour that he's a kleptomaniac.)

'So what are we waiting for guys? Let's go!' said Ueki enthusiastically. Rinko frowned and said, 'Ueki! Wait a second. We've got to analyze the situation first.' So, she started analyzing the situation. Sano, on the other hand, who was too impatient for these kinds of things said, 'I say we just risk it! What about you Ueki?' Ueki enthusiastically agreed, only to get a whack on the head from Mori. It must have been the force of the hit because Ueki fell forward and accidentally pushed a button on the time machine. In a flash, all the kids and Kobasen had disappeared!

Wanko stared at the spot where they had been standing a minute ago in dismay and muttered, 'Not _that _button It takes them back to the past of whoever pressed the button first (that would be Ueki). Since Kobasen went last…he'll still be the same! Oh no! What am I gonna do now???'


	2. Chapter 2

Kobasen blinked a few times as he got up. _Where am I? _He wondered. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like a baby was crying. And indeed, it was not one, but _four _babies crying! Kobasen seemed a little perplexed but before he could even think of what to do, a strong hand grabbed him from behind and exclaimed, 'So there you are!'

Kobasen nearly jumped out of his skin. 'A-Are you t-talking to me?' he manage to stammer.

'Sure am! Now you're the new babysitter aren't ya?' said the strong female pointing at a cradle with four babies huddled together: Two girls and two boys. Kobasen thought that there was something familiar about them.

As he stared at them, three more mothers appeared and started pressing diapers, milk bottles, clothes, baby food, toys and other stuff into his hands! He gasped and tried to protest but before he knew it, all four mothers were walking out of the door and saying things like, 'Take care! Ueki needs extra milk, okay? Sano and Rinko are better kept on opposite sides of the cradle because they fight a lot! Don't forget that Mori gets very cranky around 4:00.'

Kobasen dropped all the things and stared after the four women. He finally understood.

_These four babies are Ueki, Mori, Sano and Rinko!!! I've gone back in time with them!_

But his main thoughts were…

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO! _

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

_I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GONNA KILL YOU WANKO!_

…and so on.

Well, there was nothing to do now but baby-sit them and hope that Wanko would have enough sense to try and get them back.

Wanko's POV

Wanko lay on his back trying to fix some screws at the bottom of his time machine. He had gotten them into this mess so he had to fix it. But just how to exactly get them back, he wasn't very sure. Maybe, if he himself went back in time…no way! That would only complicate matters. He continued pondering over the various means by which he could get Kobayashi and the others back, without noticing that he had accidentally switched the time machine off! Now how were the others _ever _gonna get back???

Ueki's POV

Ueki snored gently as he rolled over on his tummy. He hardly noticed a blue eyed one-year old tugging at his leg and attempting to bite it off. The new baby-sitter had fed him his milk rather clumsily, but that only made it all the more fun as he had watched the milk trickle down his shirt.

Mori's POV

Mori was really unhappy. Okay that's an understatement. Mori was really angry. That's an understatement too. Mori was FURIOUS!!! (Much better!) She _always _had her milk at 10:00 SHARP. But today, the idiotic new baby-sitter had given her milk at _10:05!!!_

This was outrageous! This was an insult to her, Mori Ai, the greatest one-year old in the world (_waaay_ better than the snoring Ueki next to her)! She did the only thing to do in such circumstances. She sulked.

Rinko's POV

Rinko tugged at the blue teddy bear that Sano was holding in his hands. It was _her _teddy bear and he had no right to borrow it, touch it or even look at it! And here he was messing up her teddy's fur. He was simply infuriating. They both started tugging at the bear really hard, Rinko holding one paw and Sano the other. Suddenly, the inevitable happened. The teddy got torn.

(Note: Its best not to know what happened from this point onward. All you need to know is, that Rinko was responsible for a long scar Sano got on his right hand.)

Sano's POV

Sano winced in pain. He didn't _mean _to tear her teddy. Half of it was her fault anyway. Why did she have to attack him like that? There were still red marks on his arm were she had slapped him and the long ugly scar. Man, he just hated her! In his little mind, he was already thinking of ways to get back at her with…


	3. Chapter 3

Kobasen wiped off the milk stains on his shirt and grimaced. _I can't stand little kids! Why do they have to be so typically like their older selves? Even as children? _He wondered.

He heard a crying noise and smelt a nasty odour in the air. _Oh damn. I knew I'd have to do it but why this soon? _Kobasen had never changed a nappy in his life. And he had never thought it likely either. But now…it was too horrible to even think about. He went to the cradle to check on all the kids. Ueki seemed okay, he was still sleeping. Mori was still sulking. Rinko was still crying and Sano…was the one who needed attention.

The boy was blue in the face. Kobasen sighed and turned him upside down and set to work.

Wanko's POV:

Wanko had fallen asleep on the ground next to the time machine. He had a dream that Kobasen had turned into a giant sea slug and was going to eat him. 'Noooo! Please Kobayashi don't do it! I didn't _mean _to send you back in the time machine! I'm sorry!' he moaned in his sleep. He rolled and rolled and rolled so much that he kicked the switch of the time machine on again.

Kobasen's POV:

He had finally finished. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood to admire his rather clumsy handiwork. But hey, the kid wasn't crying anymore, so no worries. For the first time, he noticed a shiny watch on his hand. A piece of paper was tucked inside it. He opened the paper and read it. This is what it said:

_SPECIAL NSTRUCTIONS:_

_In case you are stuck in time, and can't get back, you can send messages to whoever has the time machine with this watch. They can get you back._

'ALL RIGHT!' Kobasen yelled in delight.

Sano's POV:

Sano stared at him curiously. He had been listening to Kobasen reading out the instructions. He didn't know what they meant but…he felt that he really wanted that watch. A mischievous smile crept into his face as a sneaky idea made its way into his brain.

Rinko's POV:

Rinko was still mad at Sano for tearing her precious teddy. She too, had been listening to the instructions. And one look at Sano's face made her realize that he was gonna try to steal the watch. _Well he won't get it. _She thought grimly as she clutched the remains of her teddy tightly. She smirked as she thought of a way to prevent Sano from getting the watch and a way for getting back at him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I finally did chapter four!!! ******

**Kobasen: How come I had to change their diapers???**

**Sano: Hey, you kinda made me sound like a bad guy in the previous chapter you know!**

**Rinko: Duh! That's cause you **_**are **_**the bad guy!**

**Sano: Take that back!**

**Rinko: No I won't!**

**(Sano and Rinko start fighting)**

**Me: Don't worry about them. All I wanted to say was…**

**Mori and Ueki: ****blazingeyes does not own Law of Ueki or any of the characters.**

**Me: Wow! Thanks a lot you guys. You're good! You should do this all the time.**

**Hideyoshi: Can we please get on with the story?**

**Everybody: Where did HE come from????**

It was late in the afternoon and Kobasen had fallen asleep on the couch. Everyone else had fallen asleep too. Everyone that is, except for Sano and Rinko who didn't know about each other's sneaky plans.

Sano's POV:

Sano quietly crept out of the cradle and made his way towards the couch. He couldn't get a better chance than this to steal the watch. He tried to walk as stealthily as he could. Yet, he didn't notice another person slowly creeping up behind him.

Rinko's POV:

Rinko crept up behind Sano. Even though she didn't like the new baby-sitter much, she couldn't bear to see Sano doing something so mean. Luckily, he was so dumb that he didn't even notice her following him! She grinned to herself (even though she only had a few teeth). Suddenly, something bad happened. She tripped on something and fell on Sano who had just been about to grab the watch. Both of them fell on Kobasen.

Kobasen's POV:

Kobasen yelled as he felt tow heavy lumps fall on him. Suddenly he was very angry, for two reasons:

1) He had just been disturbed in the middle of his afternoon nap.

2) He had had a very nice dream about him tickling Wanko and him screaming for mercy and now he would never know how it had ended.

_Those two are worse as babies than they are as teenagers. _He thought. Kobasen grabbed the both of them by their diapers and dropped them into the cradle. They both sulked just as Mori had done earlier. Kobasen had done a very bad thing. He had just got them against him. Surprisingly, they sided up together. Only one thought ran in the minds of both the babies: _He's going DOWN!!!_

Wanko's POV:

Wanko finally got up. He bumped his hand on something and was surprised to see a watch there. He read the instructions (the same ones on Kobasen's watch) and smiled gleefully. 'Yippee! At least Kobayashi won't have my hide for this.' He immediately sent him a message. This is what it said:

_Dear Kobayashi,_

_Please forgive me (I know you want to kill me but there's no time) for sending you back. I found out a way for all of you to come back. All of you have to be standing together and holding each other. Or at least, everyone must be touching you. And don't forget, you MUST HAVE THE WATCH ON!!! When you're ready send me a signal and I'll bring you back._

_Love_

_Wanko._

Kobasen's POV:

Kobasen heard a beeping noise and stared at the watch. He read the message Wanko had sent and heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally this madness will be over. _He thought. He walked over to the cradle and said, 'So you all have to be touching me huh? Well that won't be tough.' Kobasen decided to first pick up Ueki and Mori who were fast asleep. But when he looked inside…all four of them were gone!!! Kobasen could have fainted on the spot. He heard a giggling sound and turned his head around sharply. There they were! The little brats. Sano and Rinko each carried one of the sleeping one year olds on their backs (them being three year olds) and started running outside the door and onto the street.

Kobasen stared at them in dismay and then started chasing them. 'Ohhhhh! I'll get you! Just wait! And Wanko, when I get back…you'd better be saying your prayers!'


	5. Chapter 5

It had been easy: grabbing the sleeping babies, escaping from under the old man's NOSE! It had been quite a laugh, but they weren't very sure where to go now. Rinko shot Sano a quizzical look as though inquiring as to where they should be headed next.

He frowned, not knowing himself. He didn't know why but he felt that somehow he knew the pathetic old man from somewhere.

He suddenly turned his head and saw…Kobasen following them. He was pretty fast for his age. Sano beckoned to Rinko and they both dived into a narrow alley. Unfortunately, Kobasen noticed them and came after them. They turned around to face…a dead end.

Kobasen grinned and said, 'Ha! I got you now!' and was just about to grab them when Sano yelled and pointed behind Kobasen. Everyone looked and the two kids and two babies escaped from under his nose AGAIN!

They ran up the stairs of a tall building and reached the roof. At this point, both Ueki and Mori woke up and started to cry. Rinko frowned and tried to comfort them but they only started bawling louder. Kobasen looked up and saw them up on the roof and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

'Hey! Come down here!' he yelled. Sano and Rinko hardly took notice of him. Suddenly, a pigeon fluttered onto the roof. Ueki and Mori started crawling really fast (for babies) and tried to grab the pigeon. In the process, Ueki fell down from the roof!

Kobasen groaned and remembered a time in his past, (and the falling Ueki's future) in which he had caught him while he had fallen from the roof. _Guess history _does _repeat itself, _Thought Kobasen as he once again caught Ueki.

Rinko's POV:

Rinko stared and stared. He had CAUGHT Ueki! What a nice old man. And to think that they had been causing him so much trouble…

Rinko started to sniff. On a sudden impulse, she grabbed Sano and Mori and dragged them down until they were finally standing in front of Kobasen.

Kobasen's POV:

Kobasen smiled for the first time since that morning. He beckoned them all nearer and held their hands. He then sent Wanko a message.

They were finally home; back to their original time. Kobasen looked around and saw that they had all returned to normal and were looking a little dazed.

'Uhh… what happened?' asked Ueki.

'I'd rather you all didn't know. It's best forgotten.' said Kobasen with a grin.

'Why Kobasen? Did something embarrassing happen?' asked Mori curiously.

'KOBAYASHIIIIIII! YOU'RE OKAY!' Wanko came running up and gave Kobasen such a big hug that he almost fell down.

'Hey guys! Guess what? I got five movie tickets for "Back to the future". Wanna come?' asked Hideyoshi who seemed to come out of no where.

'Sure!' said everyone.

Kobasen sweat dropped. 'You're all just gonna go???' he asked appalled.

'Sorry but there are only five tickets. Maybe next time okay?' Mori called out as they all headed towards the theater.

Kobasen sighed. Then he suddenly grinned in a weird way.

'Well, guess I'd better go back to the original plan, whadya say Wanko my friend?' he asked putting an arm around Wanko's shoulder.

'A-And what w-would th-that be n-now?' asked Wanko shakily.

'KILLING YOU!!!!' said Kobasen and started chasing Wanko all over the place.

**Me: Yippee! I finished my first fanfic!**

**Kobasen: At least I got the satisfaction of killing Wanko!**

**Wanko: Hey! You didn't really kill me! (A slight pause) Did you?**


End file.
